


Battlefields

by xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [22]
Category: GOT7
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Crack, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, for like a second, hints of namjin, jackbum - Freeform, slight hints of yugbam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/pseuds/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaebum knows they'll be safe here but Jackson is never one to stay dormant in a fight. Jackson wants to take risks but Jaebum just wants to keep him safe. </p><p>For Day 22 of the 30 Day OTP Challenge (In Battle, Side By Side)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battlefields

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing left to say....  
> (inspired a little by HIMYM)

“Jackson, are you sure you want to risk this?” Jaebum asked, his voice low enough so that no one else would hear them. Jackson was his last remaining ally on the field, and Jaebum didn’t want him to lose him, not when they were so close, so close to the victory they desired.  

Jackson nodded “You can’t gain without a little risk.” He said. “That was deep, right?”  He added with a cheeky grin.

Jaebum rolled his eyes “You have been spending way too much time with Namjoon.” He said with a sigh.

“Are you jealous?” Jackson asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Jaebum.

“Well, Namjoon is dating Jin, so there’s absolutely no way he would cheat on Jin with you.” Jaebum remarked casually, chuckling when Jackson pouted at him.

“Okay, I’m going to go now.” Jackson said determinedly, absent-mindedly stroking his gun.

Jaebum grabbed Jackson’s arm, a hint of urgency in his eyes “Jackson, I’m telling you if we stay here, we can win, trust me, no one can see us from here.” His tone was completely serious and it lacked the usual playfulness it held when he talked to Jackson.

Jackson pulled his arm from Jaebum’s tight grasp “Then that’s just winning by default, it’s not a proper victory.” He declared proudly. “I have to go.”

Jaebum refused to let go of his grip on Jackson’s arm, instead choosing to tighten it. He knew how ferocious the battlefield was right now, and he didn’t want to let his boyfriend go in there, guns a blazing, especially when they had found a safe spot, a miracle in itself

Jackson saw the deep worry in Jaebum’s eyes and gave the man a reassuring smile, before yanking his arm away from Jaebum’s grip. Jackson knew that Jaebum was never one to underestimate his boyfriend, he knew Jackson’s strengths well but that never stopped the elder from being overprotective. But instead of annoying, Jackson he often found the elder’s concern endearing, if anything.

He looked deep into Jaebum’s eyes. “Trust me, I’ll be fine. I’m a strong boy.” He said trying to be as reassuring as possible to make the concern in Jaebum’s eyes disappear. “Plus these muscles aren’t just for show.” He added cheekily, playfully flexing his arm, kissing his ‘guns’.

This made Jaebum chuckle momentarily. Jackson took the chance to press a soft kiss on the older man’s cheek before heading out from behind the pillar they had taken refuge behind till now.

Just as Jaebum had predicted, as soon as Jackson made himself seen he was immediately shot at by Yugyeom.

Jackson clutched his chest dramatically as he fell to his knees.

Jaebum immediately rushed to Jackson’s side, not even realizing Bambam had shot him.

He lifted Jackson’s head and put it on his lap as he leaned his forehead against his boyfriend’s “Told you.” He whispered teasingly, his breath fanning over Jackson’s face.

They stayed that way, foreheads pressed together as Yugyeom and Bambam ran around with excited yells of

“We won the Tri-County Couples Laser Tag Tournament!.”

**Author's Note:**

> XD Sorry to disappoint if anyone was expecting was expecting some angsty goodness at the end. (not really, I hate angst :P)
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed! Kudos and comments are appreciated ^_^


End file.
